EDie
by X-Joe-Flo-X
Summary: L'histoire de cinq jeunes qui vont découvrir la célébrité et tout ce qu'elle engendre...  Désolées on avait pas trouvé de catégorie où se mettre. -.-" Pratiquement tout est fictif
1. Chapter 1

Ever attend dans la rue enneigée, sa guitare dans le dos. Elle regarde les petits nuages formés par sa respiration, dus au froid. « Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ? On va être en… » Juste à ce moment là, une silhouette de dessine dans la rue, étui au dos.

« Ever ! » hurle-t-elle.

« Bouges un peu, on va être en retard ! »

Arrivée à son niveau, son amie lui fait la moue. Pas très grande, le visage aux traits fins et rieurs, la bouche boudeuse, de grands yeux gris-bleu, le tout surmonté d'une crinière châtain, June lui sourit.

« Allez, on y va, faudrait pas être en retard. »

Elles se mettent à marcher. En chemin, June regarde son amie du coin de l'œil. Elle la dépasse de quelques centimètres, à son grand désespoir. Pour l'instant, cette dernière regarde devant elle et offre un profil gracieux à June, qui continue de la dévisager. Quelques flocons parsèment ses cheveux bruns ondulés qui lui arrive à mis-dos et son bonnet. Un nez droit, une bouche bien dessinée, une frange encadre ses yeux verts. Elle tourne la tête à ce moment.

« Quoi ? »

« T'es belle tu sais ? » lui dit June avec un sourire en coin.

Ever lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tais toi et marche. »

June éclate de rire et prend son amie par le bras.

21h30. La salle est déjà bien remplie. Deux groupes avant elles. Trois chansons chacun. Dans une petite salle à l'arrière, Ever accorde sa guitare acoustique pendant que June finit de se coiffer.

« Ev', un chignon ou une queue de cheval? »

Ever lève la tête.

« Euh. Queue de cheval. »

« Ok. »

Elle finit de se coiffer et accorde rapidement sa basse.

Les membres du premier groupe rentrent. Ceux du second sortent et montent sur scène. La tension monte pour les deux filles. Les garçons qui viennent d'entrer les regardent, l'air intéressé.

« Eh les filles, après le concert, vous faites quoi ? » les interpelle un d'eux, le plus courageux.

« Mon copain, un grand noir, bien baraqué, vient me chercher après sa séance de muscu » lui répond Ever.

Le garçon déglutit et abandonne. June est pliée de rire. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois filles du second groupe reviennent.

« June, Ever, à vous ! »

Les deux amies se regardent, inspirent un grand coup, prennent leur instrument et montent sur scène.

Concert génial. Trois chansons, deux reprises (Knocking on Heaven's Door de BobDylan, Sing de Travis) et une de leurs compos. Un public sympa, qui a aimé leur prestation. Et deux gars qui les rejoignent à la sortie du bar. Deux grands bruns, l'un avec les cheveux courts et de grands yeux gris, aux pectoraux bien dessinés par son T-shirt moulant, l'autre les cheveux un peu plus longs, ébouriffés avec style, les yeux marrons foncés.

« Ben alors, Ever, il est où le beau noir baraqué ? » s'exclame June.

« Ben il a du se faire décolorer. »

Elles partent dans un fou rire sous le regard étonné des garçons. Le plus musclé s'approche.

« Euh… Salut ! Super concert ! Vous êtes douées. »

« Et très jolies ! » le coupe l'autre !

Il se prend une bourrade dans le ventre.

« Ca vous dit de venir prendre un verre ? » reprend le plus musclé.

« On parle pas trop aux inconnus » lance June.

« Moi c'est Mike Delcour et lui c'est Tom Finiger. » lance le plus jeune « Bon, maintenant qu'on est plus inconnus, on y va ? »

Elles échangent un regard. June hausse les épaules.

« Ok » accepte Ever.

Mike sourit d'un air enjôleur et lui prend le bras.

« Let's go alors ! »

Dix minutes plus, tard, attablés devant une bière.

« Bon, en fait, je suis batteur, et Mike guitariste et… »

« Et on voulait savoir si ça vous dit de venir à une répèt' pour jouer avec nous, voir si le feeling passe pour faire un groupe. » le coupe Mike.

Tom hoche la tête. Ever sourit.

« Moi ça me tenterais ouais. T'en pense quoi June ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » elle se tourne vers Tom « Pourquoi nous ? »

« On a entendu parler de vous, et on voulait voir… Verdict, Ever a une super voix et toi un bon tempo. »

« Je jouerais pas de la gratte ? » demande Ever.

« Si tu veux, de temps en temps, mais je pensais plus mettre à profit ta voix. »

Il y eu un silence.

« Ok. » lance Ever.

Ils trinquent à leur future répèt'.

« De toute manières, vous êtes prises. » lance Mike.

« Miiike. » râle Tom.

Les filles pouffent de rire.

« Bon, assez parler de taff'… Détendons nous… » Dit Mike en passant son bras sur l'épaule de June.

Elle prend son bras et l'enlève.

« Ou pas ! » rajoute-t-il.

Tom lève les yeux.

« Vous êtes à quel lycée ? »

« En première à Delacroix. »

« Oh, Mike et moi on est à Armstrong. Lui en terminal, moi en prépa éco. »

« Oh ouais, en fait t'es vieux » lui lance June.

« Et toi toute petite » répond Tom.

June fait la moue. Il éclate de rire.

« Ca la perturbe tu sais » lui confie Ever.

« Je comprends, elle est vraiment petite. Elle aime la soupe ? »

« Faut croire que non. »

« Mais arrêtez ! »

Trois répétitions. C'est le temps qu'il a fallut pour qu'une complicité se crée entre eux quatre. Ce jour là, affalés sur le tapis du studio de Tom, ils viennent de finir la quatrième répétition.

« Quelle heure il est ? » demande soudain June en se redressant.

Mike tourne la tête vers elle, clope au bec, la tête posé sur les genoux d'Ever qui lit par-dessus l'épaule de Tom.

« Cinq heure moins le quart » murmure Tom sans lever les yeux du magazine.

« Merde ! »

Elle se redresse rapidement, passe une main dans ses boucles et attrape son sac.

« Je dois filer, j'ai un cours particulier de Physique moi ! »

« Ah ouais c'est vrai. Passe le bonjour à Emmy pour moi » lance Ever.

Là, c'est Mike qui se redresse.

« Emmy ? C'est qui ? Elle est comment ? »

« Super belle. Mais bas les pattes, c'est ma prof particulière. »

« C'est une VIEILLE ? »

« Mais non ! C'est une étudiante ! » Rit Ever.

Mike sourit.

« Moi aussi j'ai besoin de cours particuliers… »

« Mike, couché »lance Tom.

Il lui tire la langue. Soudain, Ever se tape le front.

« Eh ! June ! Tu m'as pas dit qu'elle cherchait un groupe Emmy ? »

June fait la moue, en pleine réflexion.

« Ah, si ! Mais elle joue de la gratte, on en a pas… »

« Amène là » la coupe Tom en fermant son magazine.

June hausse les épaules.

« Comme tu veux chef. Ever tu viens ? »

Ever soupire.

« Ah oui, tu es punie de scoot…Fais chier. »

Elles font la bise aux gars et partent.


	2. Chapter 2

« Votre idée de groupe est pas mal, mais je voudrais poser quelques conditions.. »

Mike soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Emmy le foudroie du regard et reprend :

« Il faut en poser pour que le groupe marche Mike. »

Tom hoche la tête.

« D'abord on consacre, deux soirs et trois après-midi par semaine : Lundi soir, Mercredi après-midi, vendredi soir et le samedi après-midi, au moins ça. Ça vous va ? »

Le reste du nouveau groupe approuve.

« Deuxièmement, s'il y a une embrouille, ne pas la laisser foutre la merde. Troisièmement, on se donne à fond. Et…Dernièrement...Il faudrait éviter les couples dans le groupe. »

Mike jette un regard effaré à Tom. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur lui dit alors :

« Elle a raison.., il rougit, du moins jusqu'à qu'on soit lancé quoi.. »

Emmy hoche la tête.

« Bon puisqu'on est d'accord, je déclare le groupe E-DIE officiellement lancé. »

Après un mois de répétitions, Mike -en retard- arrive en hurlant dans le garage. Il saute au cou de Tom et le smack. Ce dernier le vire. Mike tombe sur le derrière. Les filles sont pliées de rire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Cri Tom.

Mike se mord la lèvre et lui susurre :

« Tom, tu es…si fougueux ! »

Ce dernier lui flanque le pied au cul.

« Ah très bien ! Mal traiter une star du Rock comme ça ?

-Une star du Rock ? S'exclament les autres.

-Oui, parce que pour l'instant c'est moi qui ai trouvé un concert. Bah, tant pis, j'irai trouver d'autres amis qui EUX verront mon talent inné !

-Un concert ? Où ? Quand ? »

Tom le chope par le col et le met face à lui.

« Parle !

-Eh bien...Il y a un concert pour la St Valentin, un duel entre groupes..Avec un jury et..

-Un tremplin ? s'écrit Emmy.

-Ouais c'est ça ! J'nous ai inscrits. Faut présenter une chanson d'amour… »

Tom le lâche et pousse un cri de joie, reprit par les filles.

« Mike tu es génial !

-Je sais, je sais.

-Et modeste, ajoute June.

-Quelle chanson on jouera ? demande soudain Ever.

-Pas un truc gnian-gnian, supplie Mike. »

Tom réfléchit.

« Pourquoi pas : « TRASH LOVE » ?

-Oh yeah Tom ! Ça va être génial ! » Cri June en se jetant à son cou.

Après deux semaines de répétitions intensives, le soir du concert était arrivé. Dans les coulisses, Ever se ronge les ongles, imitée pas June. Dans le fond, Tom et Mike accorde les grattes.

« Eh ! Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Emmy sort d'une cabine.

« Tu es sublime ! » s'écrit Ever.

Emmy portait une leggins noire avec des petites ballerines blanches. Elle avait une tunique asymétrique rayée blanc et rose, et une queue de cheval haute avec un ruban rose.

« Génial » lui dit Tom en sourient.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus... », Souffle la guitariste.

Tom était vêtu d'un 501, aux pieds il portait des belles Santiags. Sa musculature ressortait sous son t-shirt blanc qui lui collait à la peau. Il avait autours du cou une chaine qui tombait sur son torse.

« Eh ! Admirez mes Santiags ! »

Tout le monde se retourne pour regarder Mike, en extase sur ses bottes. Il avait travaillé deux mois dans un café pour pouvoir se les payer, et ses amis adoraient le charrier avec.

« Faut reconnaître que t'as la classe », lance Ever.

En effet, Mike, en plus de ses Santiags noires, portait une chemise rose ouverte à moitié sur son torse, avec un gilet d'homme et un pantalon moulant en cuir. La touche finale : le chapeau rayé noir et blanc. Mike lui lance un clin d'œil.

« Toi aussi Ev' ! »

Ever rougit, et se fixa dans le miroir. Elle portait des collants bien roses avec un petit short en cuir noir. Elle avait mis un soutif rose et n'avait pas refermé sa chemise blanche. Ella avait enfilé ses converses customisées, ses préférées. Ever avait tressé ses cheveux et accroché des fils roses. Elle se leva et prit les gars par les épaules.

« Et notre petit June, elle est pas mignonne ? »

June leva les yeux de sa basse et sourit. Elle portait un leggins opaque blanc, avec par-dessus un jupon de tutu rose et ses inséparables Doc's rouges au pied. En haut, elle avait un corset blanc à lacets roses, et Ever lui avait fait un chignon lâche. Mike pince les fesses d'Ever.

« Ouais, vous êtes à croquer mes chéries !

-E-DIE dans 5 minutes ! »

Emmy prend ses amis par les bras et ils forment un cercle.

« Courage les on va tout défoncer ! Surtout amusez-vous !

-Sex', Drugs annnnd…, lance June.

-ROCK'N'ROLL ! » Hurle les autres.

Le groupe précédent avait eu un franc succès et la salle était déjà chaude quand le présentateur a annoncé « E-DIE ». A leur rentrée sur scène, il y a des murmures et les filles se font siffler.

Chacun des membres du groupe prennent place, et se lancent des regards inquiets. Ever se place derrière le micro et lance à la foule :

« Bonsoir, nous sommes les E-DIE et nous allons vous interprétez une chanson qui s'appelle TRASH LOVE » La musique commence à ce moment là :

« On se blesse tour à tour

Mais où est donc notre amour ?

A la fin de ce mauvais jeu

Que restera-t-il de nous deux ?

Mais qui a donc commencé ce jeu ?

On se torture, on s'aime et tant pis...

J'aime cette façon de s'mentir,

Cette manière qu'on a d'trahir

Mais qui de nous deux plongera ?

Tu as pris mon cœur

Et tu l'as détruit

Tu l'as pris, la brûlé, m'a trahit

Entre nous bébé c'est un Trash Love complet !

Tu as pris mon cœur

Et tu l'as détruit.

Cette manière insolente pour me regarder

Je ne peux bébé que te désirer... »

Ca plaisait bien cette bande de jeunes délurés aux paroles décalés et au style unique. Le guitariste soliste était complètement hilare avec la bassiste, la chanteuse dansait sensuellement avec la guitariste rythmique. Le batteur, lui, regardait tout ça en riant et en continuant de se défouler sur la batterie. La foule était en transe. Et, à la fin du morceau, les hurlements n'en finissaient plus. Tom lança un rappel sur « Miss You », une chanson duo Ever/June qui parle d'un père inconnu.

A la fin, le public ne finissait plus de scander leur nom. « E-DIE ! E-DIE ! » Ils saluèrent et sortirent de scène, aux anges.

Dix minutes d'attentes qui n'en finissaient plus. Le jury avait fini de délibérer. Tous les groupes de la soirée se réunir sur la scène. Un moment d'attente, puis… « Le groupe gagnant est… E-DIE ! »

Emmy hurle de joie, June se jette dans les bras de Mike, Ever dans ceux de Tom. C'est ce dernier qui va chercher la coupe et le jeune groupe pose devant les photographes du journal local.

« Bah, ringard, mais faut un début à tout. » Dit June.

L'ascension commençait.


End file.
